Doctor Who Series/Silver Death
The ninth episode of my first series. The Doctor is going to the most peaceful town ever. But there seems to be something there that is going to change all that but will everyone survive or will they be taken by the silver death? Doctor Who Series and previous episode Series link: http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Series Previous episode: http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Series/ The_Impossible_Girl_And_The_Last_Boy Story “First adventure, any suggestions?” The Doctor asked Tom who was still looking around the TARDIS curious about everything that he saw. “Well he seems to be a fighter,” Clara smiled. “Well I know just the place, a peaceful place, Hilthon in the year 1777,” the Doctor smiled. “Peaceful?” Tom spat as the Doctor smiled as he held his sonic to Tom’s gun. “No guns,” the Doctor shouted. “We need weapons,” Tom said looking at the Doctor with angry eyes. “He hates guns,” Clara said. “My mum gave it to me when I was young,” Tom said as Clara looked to the Doctor desperately. “Okay then, but no killing, when you have a gun you could kill,” the Doctor warned him as he pulled one last lever up. “Thank you,” Clara mouthed to the Doctor as he nodded. “I can’t wait till my first adventure,” Tom smiled as the TARDIS landed. “Here we are, Hilthon 1777, the land is quiet and the people very nice and why did you bring the gun?” The Doctor asked Tom who just smiled. “This is amazing, where are we going first?” Tom asked ignoring the Doctor’s question. “How about the gun?” The Doctor asked. “Protection,” Tom said bluntly as the Doctor looked weirdly to Clara. “Clara, what is your opinion on this?” The Doctor asked. “I don’t mind, we will be protected,” Clara smiled as the Doctor looked awkwardly at the gun. “So where are we going?” Tom asked holding his gun down to his side. “People, where are they?” Clara asked as it was eerily silent with people looking out of their windows with scared expressions. “They all seem to be scared, this village was never ruled by anyone or under threat,” the Doctor said confused. “Maybe they forgot about this time period, no records on it,” Tom suggested. “Very possible,” the Doctor replied. “So where do we go?” Clara asked as a door opened not too far from them. “Get inside, they are coming,” a women shouted as she waved to them. “Should we go inside?” Clara asked. “Definitely,” the Doctor smiled as they ran towards the house the women was waving them into. “Hurry,” she begged as they heard footsteps. “Here they are,” the Doctor said as he looked around as he got pushed through the door by Clara and Tom. “Why were you outside?” The women shouted as the noise got louder. “What is it?” Clara asked. “Yes, what is it?” The Doctor asked as Clara rolled her eyes. “They are the silver men that came from the stars, the god’s protectors who killed the ones who have sinned,” a man said walking down the stairs. “What are your names?” The women demanded. “I am the Doctor, this is Clara and Tom,” the Doctor smiled. “What are your names?” Tom asked. “Mag and this is my husband Jerry,” Mag said. “So you think they are god’s protectors,” Clara said. “How else could they be here?” Jerry asked. “Describe them,” the Doctor demanded. “Well you can see what god has sent from the heavens,” Jerry said. “They are murderers,” Mag shouted. “God sent them,” Jerry said. “They killed our daughter and you still think god has sent them,” Mag shouted. “Yes I do, faith,” Jerry smiled. “It is getting louder,” Tom said as the Doctor’s face looked scared. “I know that noise, no,” he said as he saw a glint of silver. “What are they?” Tom asked. “Cybermen,” the Doctor said as Clara also looked scared. They then heard a scream from the street; a small girl was playing as she began to run away, not fast enough. “We must save her,” Tom demanded as the Doctor hung his head. “She is going to die, nothing we can do,” the Doctor said. They saw the Cybermen from Mondas surrounding the little girl. “You will be destroyed,” they shouted as they got their guns out and shot the girl until she was dead. “That is horrible,” Clara said. “They cannot get away with is,” Tom shouted with anger in his eyes as he opened the door and got his gun out. “Get back here now,” the Doctor ordered. “They killed a little girl,” Tom said with his eyes going angry. He then began shooting as a couple of their heads exploded. “He is a good shot,” Clara said. “That is not a good thing,” the Doctor said as the Cybermen stopped. “Upgrade,” one of them said in a deep voice as Tom continued shooting, but this time the Cybermen stopped as they began to walk towards Tom, the shots seeming to take no effects. “What have I done to you god?” Jerry asked. “They are aliens,” Mag shouted. “Stop arguing about it, we need to run,” the Doctor said as they began running as fast as they could. “I have always been loyal to you,” Jerry said looking up to the heavens. “Deleting will commence, we have been attacked,” the Cybermen shouted crashing through the building going through it like a bulldozer. “You caused this,” the Doctor shouted. “I did not cause them to come into this peaceful village as you call it, I had to seek justice for the little girl, she looked so much like my dead sister,” Tom shouted back. “Stop arguing, he was only trying to do the right thing Doctor,” Clara said as the Doctor looked taken aback. “Subjects will be deleted or be taken for full conversion,” the Cybermen shouted as a couple of lavers headed their way. “Let me survive this atrocity,” Jerry preyed. “Stop it with the preying, it won’t help when the things that fell from the sky are killing us,” Mag spat. “Faith is good, why are you trying to destroy it?” Tom asked Mag. “Because it has no purpose,” Mag said. “Tom is right, we need hope and without it what are we? Just some people who are always depressed who will never hope for anything better,” the Doctor shouted looking to Clara and Tom. “Here,” Jerry said as they jumped down a ditch. “You could have warned me about the jump,” Clara said as they looked up seeing a Cyberman arm about three metres above them. “They have jumped, we have found traces of a Time Lord by the name of the Doctor,” the Cyberman said. “You are not human,” Mag said looking shocked. “He brought you to save us,” Jerry shouted looking happy. “Well I don’t think god brought him here,” Clara said. “Is this Earth?” Tom asked. “Yes, we are in a city which no one knows about,” the Doctor said. “A superb place,” Jerry shouted loudly. “I have heard one of their voices, the human I heard is called Jerry,” a Cyberman shouted as they suddenly began hovering down. “Oh come on, don’t you think you flying is an upgrade too far?” The Doctor asked as the Cybermen landed all around them. “No, we can kill,” the Cybermen shouted. “Let’s run,” the Doctor shouted as more Cybermen landed. “No, the Doctor will stay here and be deleted,” a Cyberman said. “Temporary deactivation of your emotional chip may give us time,” the Doctor said as he waved his sonic out as a loud noise rung out as the Cybermen grabbed their heads going to their knees as the Doctor and co began running away quickly. “What have you done?” Jerry asked. “I have made their emotions resurface for a short amount of time,” the Doctor smiled. “When did you learn that?” Clara asked. “When I was on Trenzalore, I learnt many things about my enemies,” the Doctor looked down remembering the 800 year war on Trenzalore. “So is there any way we could get rid of all of these Cybermen?” Tom asked. “Well we need wits and not violence,” the Doctor said looking to the gun again. “Well we should be peaceful with them and hope they would agree and we could live side by side,” Jerry suggested. “They will not live peacefully together with humans,” the Doctor said looking towards the Cybermen with dark eyes. “Where can we run to?” Mag asked. “Well, we could go back to your house but there would be no point as they know where that was,” the Doctor pondered. “When did they come and where?” Tom asked. “Well about a year ago and we tried to greet them with open arms but they slaughtered us,” Mag said. “Yes, the sin were slaughtered, we can now hope the pure are left,” Jerry hoped. “People have died and you are happy about that, religion can really make people dark sometimes,” the Doctor said. “How about we go to where they landed?” Clara asked. “That is not a half bad idea,” the Doctor said as they began to run along. “I know where they landed,” Mag shouted. “My gun is at the ready,” Tom said as the Doctor looked towards the gun with hate but knew it was of sentimental value to Tom. “Here,” Mag said as they saw a large ship. “The sun is in my eyes,” Clara said looking out to the summer sky as not a cloud was in the air and the buildings all too small to block the sun out. “Then look away,” the Doctor suggested. “The sun is wonderful,” Tom said as Clara looked to him as their eyes met, they both looked away blushing and smiling with embarrassment, the Doctor looked to them curiously. “Here we are, what are you going to do?” Mag asked. “If this is the heavens from which they came, then we should leave them again,” Jerry looked scared down. “You are being over religious, how do you two work?” The Doctor asked Mag and Jerry. “Despite all of the differences, we still love each other because love is a lot deeper than views or opinions,” Mag smiled. “She is right, I love her,” Jerry smiled. “And I love him,” Mag said as they both smiled to each other. “Are you going to scan it?” Clara asked. “I don’t always scan everywhere,” the Doctor said. “Yes you do,” Clara said. “No I don’t,” the Doctor said as he got his sonic screwdriver out and began scanning around. “Yes you do,” Tom said. “Okay, I do, but it is useful,” the Doctor said as he continued scanning. “Anything?” Tom asked. “Yes,” the Doctor said. “The sun is no longer in my eyes,” Clara said. “Thanks for blocking it Tom,” the Doctor said without looking. “I’m not,” Tom said as the Doctor looked up. “Impossible,” the Doctor said as they all saw dozens of Cybermen flying through the air. “They are like Iron Man,” Clara said. “Yes, they are,” the Doctor said as he saw them going straight to them. “Do something,” Mag shouted looking scared. “I can’t,” the Doctor said as he began scanning around. “They are near us,” Clara shouted. “May god lay mercy upon us,” Jerry said. “The main reactor core,” the Doctor said as they ran into the Cyberman ship as fast as they could. “How do we stop them?” Mag asked. “We have got to destroy the main reactor core, but the sonic screwdriver is not powerful enough,” the Doctor shouted looking frustrated as the Cybermen entered the ship. “I have a gun,” Tom said as the Doctor sighed. “Go ahead,” he said as Tom aimed his gun and shot the main reactor. “Delete,” a Cyberman shouted as the Doctor and the rest of them ran towards the exit, which was towards the Cybermen. The heads of the Cybermen began to explode as a couple of shots made their way through. “We are almost out,” the Doctor shouted as they reached the light “now run,” he ordered them as the ship exploded with the Doctor and the rest of them far away from it. “Will they come back?” Mag asked. “When Tom blew up the reactor I had sent a code for a force field to surround the island, it is rich enough to self sustain itself but it will be invisible from the rest of the world but at least there will be no more Cybermen trying to get revenge,” the Doctor said. “Let the heavens be upon you,” Jerry said. “We will,” Clara smiled. “I can see a heavenly sight,” Tom said looking towards Clara who blushed and looked away. “Let’s go,” the Doctor ordered. “So the gun helped us after all,” Tom smiled. “I guess it did,” the Doctor smiled as he saw Jerry and Mag waving him off as Tom had ran into the TARDIS after Clara. The Doctor saw them talking and smiled, he knew he had to get them together but what would be the perfect adventure to do so. Category:Stories featuring Cybermen Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald